Engrenage
by coyote girl
Summary: Après une longue absence, voici enfin le chap 10 ! le dénouement est proche
1. prologue

Combat-moi, sauve-moi, aime-moi

Ceci est une suite de ma précédente fanfic (Laver l'affront) néanmoins si vs ne l'avez pas vous, ce ne sera pas un handicap !

Tout ce que vous aurez à savoir c'est que j'ai introduit un personnage du nom de Méya : jeune Saiyanne, récemment orpheline, dont le père est venue sur Terre pour se venger de Vegeta, maintenant elle vit avec Trunks et Son Goten.

Prologue

Le sol couvert par un lit de fleurs se mit à trembler violemment. Le calme qui régnait quelques minutes plus tôt avait pris fin, laissant place à un grondement sourd. Tout à coup, la terre se fissura rapidement, créant un gouffre béant. Une ombre voilait le ciel, pourtant bleu, clair et sans nuage. Autour d'elle crépitait des éclairs rouges flamboyants. Méya sentait la puissance montée dans ses veines et elle n'avait qu'une envie : tout détruire.

Tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux qui s'accommodaient mal à l'obscurité. Etonnée, Méya ne reconnaissait plus l'environnement. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une chambre banale ornée d'un bureau, d'une armoire et d'un lit. La sueur perlait sur son front. Lentement, elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un stupide rêve mais qui se reproduisait toutes les nuits.


	2. Végéta à la rescousse?

Chapitre 1 : Vegeta à la rescousse ?

Un long sifflet strident retentit, aussitôt les concurrents s'élancèrent sur la piste. Personne, hormis Son Goten ne pouvait rivaliser avec Trunks. D'ailleurs tous deux luttaient pour gagner cette course. Les traditionnelles compétitions entre les différents lycées de la ville leur permettaient de prouver leur force. Finalement, après un coude à coude acharné, Trunks franchit la ligne d'arrivée de justesse mais en premier. A présent, la foule scandait son nom a tue-tête. Puis une horde d'admiratrices se jeta sur lui. Bizarrement, ce dernier se créa un chemin parmi le groupe de filles et se dirigea vers les gradins. Il scruta les bancs à la recherche d'une silhouette bien singulière mais pourtant si attirante qu'était celle de Méya. Discrètement, Bra passa furtivement derrière lui et lui murmura malicieusement à l'oreille :

Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée par tes exploits sportifs. Apparemment, elle avait mieux à faire … ailleurs, grand frère !

Exaspéré, Trunks dut se rendre à l'évidence : Méya se contre –fichait de lui. Aussi retourna-t-il auprès des filles à la recherche d'une consolation, sans scrupule.

Les cris en provenance du stade diminuaient peu à peu maintenant. Une longue chevelure u couleur de l'ébène voltigeait au gré du vent. Les yeux à demi clos, Méya, jeune Saiyanne orpheline planait paisiblement au dessus des nuages, sans but précis. Elle voulait seulement s'éloigner du stade, car la vue de ces filles s'amassant autour de Trunks l'horripilait. D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier.

Sans crier gare, un gigantesque dôme surgit devant elle. Inconsciemment, Méya avait pris la direction de la Capsule Corp. Au sommet de l'immense maison trônait majestueusement un homme aux cheveux de jais. Il scrutait l'horizon à l'affût de la moindre anomalie. En voyant ainsi posé le Prince des Saiyans, Méya voulut rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une voix impérieuse l'interpella :

Ton passé te tourmente n'est-ce pas ? demanda Végéta d'une voix neutre.

Comme la jeune femme ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

Si tu aspires à mener une vie « normale », suis-moi.

Aussitôt, il décolla du toit de la Capsule Corp. Et prit la direction du sud, loin de la ville.La jeune orpheline n'osait guère refuser l'offre tellement il en imposait. Elle sentait un brin d'espoir naître au fond de son cœur. Elle était persuadée qu'il ne pouvait que l'aider, lui le Prince de tous les Saiyans, le même homme qu'elle était censé tuer. Un malaise s'empara d'elle, aussi Méya chassa ce douloureux souvenir de sa tête.

Cela faisait bien trente minutes qu'ils volaient. Méya ne savait toujours pas où il pouvait bien l'emmener. D'ailleurs, elle n'osait guère demander et le suivait loin derrière, sans pourtant le perdre de vue pour autant. Soudain, il amorça la descente. A présent, les deux Saiyans se trouvaient dans un coin déserté par toute vie humaine ; Des rochers rouges se dressaient plus loin au nord masquant ainsi la vue. De même, tout autour d'eux, étaient érigées des colonnes de pierre semblables aux rochers. On aurait dit qu'elles émergeaient de la terre meme.

Descendante du peuple des supers guerriers, gronda la voix rauque du Prince, prouve-moi ta valeur.

Aussitôt, Végéta s'élança tel un éclair sur Méya. Celle-ci, trop hébétée, ne put éviter le coup de point imparable du Prince et s'échoua quelques mètres plus moin. Végéta l'observa du coin de l'œil, avec dédain.

je crois que je t'ai surestimée. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton père.

Jusque là ; Méya n'avait pas broncher. Mais ç ces mots ; la rage monta en elle et aussitôt elle se jeta sur le Prince. Néanmoins, ce dernier bloqua sans grande difficulté son attaque. Il attrapa son pied et l'envoya valdinguer plus loin. Sans se décourager, Méya repartit à l'assaut, prête à lui faire mordre la poussière. Pourtant avec une rapidité déconcertante, Végéta l'immobilisa.

Ca y est, tu es enfin entrée dans mon jeu, lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique au coin des lèvres. Le combat et la rage seront ta thérapie

Puis, une fois encore, elle fut projetée à terre. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait soutenir le regard noir du Prince, qui le toisait sévèrement. Enfin, Végéta s'éleva dans le ciel et disparu , tandis que la jeune Saiyanne resta seule, complètement abasourdie.


	3. Une lente longue descente en enfer se pr

Chapitre 3 : Une longue descente en enfer se prépare

Le bruit de la musique faisait trembler toute la maison. Trunks balayait fièrement la salle du regard : leur fête était une réussite totale. Des tas de filles se trouvaient dans la maison. Qu'elles étaient célibataires ou pas, peu lui importait, ce soir Trunks voulait s'amuser. De plus, il voulait oublier Méya. Tout à coup, une silhouette bien singulière apparut dans l'entrée. Bien que son visage était masqué par de longs cheveux noirs, il reconnut sa co-locatrice. Elle s'avançait lentement et Trunks put apprécier sa démarche fluide, le balancement de ses hanches à chaque pas, le soulèvement de sa poitrine à chaque souffle, le mouvement de ses cheveux : tout chez cette fille était attirant.

Attention, un filet de bave coule de la bouche, interrompit une voix à côté de lui.

C'était encore une fois Bra, puis elle s'éloigna avec un sourire de satisfaction.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau la salle, Méya avait disparu.

La jeune femme montait les escaliers avec lassitude, se faisait bousculer au passage par un joueur de l'équipe de foot du lycée. Enfin, elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et la découvrit à demi-ouverte. De l'intérieur s'élevaient des bruits étrangers. Il semblerait que c'était une voix féminine. A présent, Méya discernait de drôles de cris. Cela devait être une torture terrienne. Exaspérée, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit un couple occupant son lit et ses ouvertures. La jeune femme ne portait aucun sous-vêtement et était assise sur son partenaire.

A la vue de Méya, le couple voulut se cacher à l'aide des couvertures et rapidement déguerpirent de la chambre.

Encore déconcertée par cette scène troublante, Méya se hasarda dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, avant de s'accouder à la fenêtre. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu un homme et une femme dans cette position bizarre. Finalement, elle resta posée de la sorte pendant quelques minutes encore, admirant le quartier de lune. Puis, elle détourna la tête et son regard tomba sur un petit sachet, à peine plus gros que le point d'un nouveau né, posé sur sa table de chevet. Intriguée, l'orpheline le prit entre les mains, et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une poudre blanche semblable à de la farine. Ces jeunes crétins avaient dus certainement oublier cette « poudre ». Soudain, elle se souvint qu'au cours des précédentes fêtes organisées par Trunks et Goten, elle avait déjà vu des personnes ingurgiter cette substance. Elles devenaient ensuite beaucoup plus « joyeuses » d'après elle. Par ailleurs, on le lui en avait déjà proposée mais Trunks et Goten lui avaient formellement interdit d'en prendre. Pourquoi donc se demandait-elle ? Elle ne courait aucun risque et puis si ce n'était pas bon, elle le jetterait.

Elle trempa un doigt dans le petit sachet. La poudre y resta accrochée et elle le porta à sa bouche. Très vite, elle en fut déçue, la poudre n'avait aucun goût particulier, elle n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir à le goûter. Pourtant, petit à petit, elle ressentait un léger frisson parcourir ses veines, elle remarquait ses poils et ses cheveux se hérisser. Et puis, sa vue se troubla légèrement, elle se sentit vaciller. Cette nouvelle sensation n'était pas très importante mais l'effet de cette poudre était tout de même surprenant. Tout à coup son visage s'illumina, elle voulait absolument en reprendre et en plus grande quantité que précédemment. Déjà, ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir lorsque la poudre s'était fixée sur ses doigts. Les porter à sa bouche était un délice.


	4. 1ère métamorphose

**Chapitre 4 : première métamorphose**

Le souffle haletant, Méya reprenait ses esprits sous un soleil de plomb. La chaleur engourdissait ses muscles et augmentait son temps de réaction. Finalement, elle ne s'était pas encore accoutumée au climat terrestre. A peine avait-elle quitté Vegeta du regard, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa et Méya disparut sous un halo de couleur vermeil. Le Prince n'eut aucune pitié ; après tout il s'agit d'un combat comme un autre. De plus, il avait appris à ne jamais baisser la garde et c'était justement l'erreur que son adversaire avait commise. Il distingua vaguement une forme derrière l'épaisse fumée qui s'était formée. L'ombre se mouvait avec élégance, mais avançait d'un pas déterminé. Puis en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva nez à nez à Vegeta. Sans perdre de temps, Méya enchaîna les coups de pied et les coups de poing mais en vain. Hélas, Vegeta les esquivait les uns après les autres : pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Les deux opposants s'élevèrent toujours plus haut dans le ciel bleu et sans nuage. Les bruits des coups s'entre choquant résonnaient dans la vallée. Méya était décidée à prendre l'avantage. Aussi leva-t-elle ses bras, les paumes face à Vegeta. Puis, une forme invisible, une sorte de champ de force jaillit de ses mains ; projetant le Saiyan dans une des grandes colonnes de pierre. Profitant de ce léger avantage, elle se concentra et canalisa toute son énergie. Elle se sentait revivre. A l'intérieur d'elle, son sang bouillonnait et sa force croissait. Ses traits devinrent plus sévères et ses longs cheveux ondulés d'assombrirent davantage. Par ailleurs, une fine aura rouge l'enveloppait comme si elle pouvait la protéger. En face, Vegeta sourit.

Crois-tu m'impressionner, petite ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et glacial. Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un microbe.

Aussitôt, il se lança à l'assaut. Ses attaques DEVINRENT PLUS RAPIDES ; Il était impossible de suivre le combat des Saiyans pour un vulgaire terrien. Seuls le bruit des coups étaient audibles. Après une lutte acharnée, Végéta voulut en finir. Il attrapa la jambe droit de Méya, la fit tourner avant de la lancer sur le flanc de la montagne. Celle-ci s'encastra dans les rochers, les fissurant par endroit. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle. Inconsciemment, elle mit la main dans sa poche gauche. Ses doigts eurent un contact avec un objet collant et plastifié. Elle se souvint maintenant ; comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle avait son petit « trésor » avec elle. Avec empressement, elle ouvrit le plastique. Ses doigts frétillèrent déjà de plaisir. Ensuit, elle porta sa main à sa bouche.

Quel plaisir, se dit-elle au comble de l'extase.

Tout à coup, le battement de son cœur s'accéléra ; elle le sentait cogner contre sa poitrine ; son sang affluait également davantage dans ses vaisseaux sanguins. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. C'était comme si une force longtemps enfouie s'était libérée. Méya sentait des courants électriques se propagés tout autour de son corps. D'autre part, elle remarqua que ses muscles avaient augmentaient de volume. Enfin, le contour de ses yeux, d'ordinaire si sombres, devint aussi rouge que le sang.

Végéta regardait avec patience la métamorphose de la jeune fille. Il était très étonné, voire plutôt intrigué par ce soudain changement. De Prince avait ressenti la colère montée en Méya puis se libérer. Là résidait la force des guerriers de l'espace. Il voyait en Méya l'inexpérimenté super guerrier qu'il avait été. Avant de rencontrer Goku, il se croyait invincible. Puis par la suite, il dut reconnaître ses limites, ainsi que ses faiblesses. Finalement, la volonté de devenir plus fort, le plus fort même avait fait de lui le super guerrier d'aujourd'hui.

A mesure qu'il observait Méya devenir plus forte, Végéta savait que toute la puissance de la jeune Saiyanne ne s'était pas encore libérée. Il voulait à tout prix la forcer à atteindre ce stade , car Végéta voulait s'assurer qu'il était le plus fort des deux.

Se sentant invulnérable, la jeune Saiyanne libéra toujours un peu plus d'énergie créant une onde de choc dans la roche puis s'envola vers le Prince. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Méya tendit le bras gauche et une puissante vague déferlante rouge vermeille jaillit de sa main. Végéta sentit son corps se réchauffer puis sa peau le brûler. Il avait malheureusement sous-estimé la force de son adversaire. La vague d'énergie l'avait ainsi propulsé quelques mètres plus au bas. Le visage grimaçant, non pas de douleur mais de frustration, il jeta un œil à Méya, qui à son tour le toisait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bouillonnant de rage, Végéta serra ses points, et se concentra pour canaliser son énergie. Un long et rauque hurlement guerrier retentit dans toute la vallée. Tout autour du Saiyan, crépitaient des flammes parsemées d'éclairs bleutés. Par ailleurs, ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte dorée,de même que ses yeux étaient semblables à l'azur du ciel.

Au même instant, Méya s'élança sur son adversaire, le bras tendu e le poing prêt à frapper. Quelques secondes plus tard, le son des coups se répercutait contre les rochers et envahit toute la vallée. Le super guerrier reçut un uppercut, et sentit clairement sa mâchoire craquée. Immédiatement, un long filet de sang s'écoula du coin de sa lèvre. En outre, la force du poing l'avait projeté en arrière. Cependant tandis que son corps basculait en arrière, sa jambe gauche se raidit et un coup de pied féroce envoyer la jeune femme s'écraser contre le sol aride.

Celle-ci resta inerte pendant un certain laps de temps. Auparavant, elle se croyait invincible ; à présent toute sa combativité l'avait abandonnée. Bien sûr, elle ressentait encore les effets de la drogue, de même dans ses veines coulait encore beaucoup d'énergie. Pourtant, face au Prince des Supers Guerriers, elle se sentait incapable de trouver la force de se battre et paralysée… paralysée de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Relève-toi, ordonna la voix rauque de Végéta. Prouve moi que je ne gaspille pas mon temps avec toi.

Avec peine celle-ci se redressa lentement. Cependant, ne pouvant affronter le regard du Prince, elle resta assise fixant vaguement une colonie de fourmis transportant des insectes morts.

Tu n'es pas comme tous les Saiyans, ajouta-t-il.

Méya ne savait pas si Végéta l'enviait, si elle le répugnait ou peut-être avait-il pitié d'elle. Lentement mais inévitablement ses yeux s'embuèrent, et de fines larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Les Saiyans ne pleurent pas, finit par dire Végéta d'un air présomptueux. Puis, tout en ricanant, il tourna les talons et s'envola.


	5. 37 rue du Vainqueur de Cell

**Chapitre 5 : 37 rue du Vainqueur de Cell**

Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Végéta. Pourtant, Méya n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa tête, penchée en avant, était dissimulée derrière une masse de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci releva enfin la tête, toute trace de larme avait complètement disparu. La jeune femme regardait le soleil décliné derrière les montagnes. Le spectacle qui se d »roulait devant ces yeux était splendide. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré de son imagination : elle se voyait sur une île déserte, seule mais libre et surtout libérée de ses vieux démons.

Bien que la journée touchait à sa fin, les rayons faibles du soleil réchauffaient tout de même son corps glacé et son âme glaciale. De la où elle était, le monde semblait baigner dans une lueur douce et chaude.

Lorsque toute lumière eut disparu, un frisson parcourut ses bras avant de se propager le long de son épine dorsale. Bien que la faim et le froid la tenaillaient, elle ne voulait combler qu'un seul manque, or qu'aucune nourriture ni aucun vêtement ne pourrait remplacer. Aussi, cette terrible envie s'empara de tout son esprit et ne la quitta pas. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle s'envola en direction de la ville, ses yeux brûlaient d'un désir complètement fou.

Des bruits de pas et le craquement du plancher firent sursauter Bulma. Etait ce le fruit de son imagination ou bien la réalité ? Pour se rassurer, elle essayait de se persuader que ce b'était qu'à cause de son manque de sommeil. Néanmoins le grincement de la porte lui enleva le moindre doute. Ses sens se mirent aux aguets, car elle savait que quelqu'un, un étranger se trouvait peut-être dans la pièce. Bulma hésitait à se retourner ? Il semblerait que la peur l'avait paralysée. Cependant, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit volte-face. Un calme pesant, stressant régnait dans le laboratoire. Elle aurait voulu crier au secours, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Ainsi, lentement et d'un pas hésitant, elle se dirigea vers l'interrupteur, même si elle était consciente que la lumière allait fausser les résultats de son expérience. Les bras tendus vers l'avant, elle avançait à tâtons. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres, et elle sera sauvée. Ses doigts effleuraient déjà le bouton lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par l'épaule et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. Deux points rouges fixaient intensément Bulma. Instinctivement, celle-ci se mit à hurler, quand enfin la lumière inonda la pièce. Visiblement très surprise, la patronne de la Capsule Corp. Arrêta subitement de crier à l'aide : en effet, en face d'elle se trouvait une personne qu'elle avait engagée en tant que vendeuse dans l'une de ses multiples boutiques.

Méya ; bégayait-elle. Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à une heure pareille ?

Je veux ma paie, répondait-elle sèchement et sans présenter ses excuses. J'en ai besoin. Mon argent, donnez- le moi !

Hors de question. Je t'ai déjà donné une avance la semaine dernière, objecta Bulma en faisant la moue.

Brusquement, Méya la saisit à la gorge.

Vous n'êtes pas en position pour négocier, menaça-t-elle.

D'accord, d'accord, abdiqua Bulma, qui cherchait désespérément un moyen de se libérer de l'étreinte.

Bulma voyait que Méya n'était pas dans son état « normal ». D'autre part, elle attendra d'avoir Végéta à ses côtés lorsqu'elle mettra son employée à la porte. En attendant, elle n'avait pas le choix ; son mari était enfermé dans la salle d'entraînement.

Suis-moi dans la cuisine, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire forcé aux coins des lèvres.

Une allée sombre et étroite s'étendait devant ses pieds. Méya avançait avec empressement. A présent, cette rue lui était devenue familière ; elle en connaissait ses moindres recoins. Tout à coup, il y eut une bifurcation entre deux maisons délabrées et elle tourna à droite. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois à moitié défoncée. Au-dessus de celle-ci était inscrit le n° 37. Finalement, elle était parvenue à la bonne destination : au 37 rue du Vainqueur de Cell. Méya ne sut jamais qui était ce soi disant Cell et encore moins celui qui l'avait battu. Peu importe, elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir de toute façon.

Elle frappa trois fois à la porte et quelques instants plus tard, un grand homme mal rasé et aux cheveux en bataille lui ouvrit.

Encore toi, ironisa-t-il d'une voix froide. Tu es devenue ma plus fidèle cliente en l'espace de très peu de temps. J'en suis d'ailleurs très …

Donne-moi ce que je veux, coupa Méya d'une voix impérieuse.

Bien que visiblement contrarié, l'homme s'exécute malgré tout et plongea la main dans une de ses poches. Il en ressortit sept petits sachets contenant vraisemblablement une poudre blanche.

La transaction finie, Méya s'apprêta à partir lorsque l'homme lui attrapa le poignet.

Fixez-vous une limite, ma demoiselle. A long terme ça risque d'être mortel.

D'un geste vif, la jeune femme se dégagea et partit en courant. Cependant, du haut de la maison en face, un autre homme les avait observés. Le vent balaya ses cheveux sombres dressés en pointe. Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, il fut satisfait de sa petite escapade.

Je sais maintenant d'où tu puises ta force. Mais je suis beaucoup plus malin et plus fort que toi, murmura le Prince des Saiyans.


	6. Miroir de l'âme

**Chapitre 6 : Miroir de l'âme**

D'un pas titubant, Méya franchit la porte de la maisonnette. Elle se sentait à nouveau euphorique ; rien ne lui semblait impossible. Le monde lui paraissait beaucoup plus accueillant et elle se sentait enfin à sa place.

Des sons incompréhensibles lui parvenaient à l'oreille. Ainsi, quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard interrogateur de Trunks

Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette, observa Trunks. Méya, réponds moi, ça va ?

Mais, il n'obtint aucune réponse. La jeune Saiyanne tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Et pourtant ; la sueur ruisselait le long de sa tempe. Trunks la dévisagea de plus belle****Dis moi, ce que tu as, reprit-il d'une voix un peu exaspéré.

Laisse-moi tranquille ; Trunks. J'ai le droit à une vie privée et tu n'y fais pas partie, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix pleine de rancœur et de colère.

Trunks tenta de lui prendre la main mais son poing était resté fermé. Aussi l'attrapa-t-il par le poigné ; il était bien résolu à ne pas lâcher. Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme serra l'étreinte de plus en plus fort. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, c'est pourquoi, il lui attrapa l'autre bras. Emprisonnée, Méya ploya sous le coup de la douleur et ouvrit ses mains laissant ainsi tomber un petit sachet. Machinalement, le demi Saiyan le ramassa, l'ouvrit et goûta la substance poudreuse suspecte. Puis, son visage se crispa d'horreur.

De la drogue, murmura-t-il. C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que celle-ci me semble différente et plus puissante que les drogues habituelles.

Méya demeura obstinément dans son mutisme. En réalité, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. A présent, on avait découvert son petit secret et elle en était honteuse. Honteuse, non pas d'être une droguée mais d'avoir du le cacher, de l'avoir fait en douce. D'un autre côté, elle en voulait à Trunks de l'avoir ainsi brutalisé. D'ailleurs, il ne pourrait pas la comprendre.

Elle le fixa avec un regard noir. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il arrête de croire qu'il se doit de la protéger maintenant qu'elle n'a plus aucune famille. Elle n'avait finalement besoin de personne. Cependant, elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, Trunks et elle étaient liés par une sorte de lien invisible et secret.

Je m'en vais Trunks. C'est la meilleure solution. Mais avant tout rends-moi ce qui m'appartient.

Hors de question. Et il lui prit le bras. Si tu ne veux pas t'en sortir, c'est moi qui vais t-y forcer.

Aussitôt, il l'entraîna à l'étage. Méya tenta de se libérer mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle dut donc se résoudre à le suivre. Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Goten, ce dernier avait un énième rendez-vous avec une énième fille. Puis ils tournèrent à gauche et arrivèrent dans la salle de bain.

A quoi tu joues ? Laisse-moi partir, ordonna la jeune Saiyanne.

Avec force, Trunks l'entraîna au milieu de la chambre, posa la main puissante sur la nuque de Méya et l'obligea à se regarder dans le miroir.

Regarde-toi Méya, dit-il avec pitié. Regarde ce que tu es devenue ? Où est passé l'envoûtante fille que j'avais surprise dans le jardin lors de mon anniversaire. Où est-elle passée ? Cette fille-là je l'aimais, mais pas celle que tu es devenue.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, la laissant seule avec ses remords.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne bougea pas ; elle n'avait même réalisé que Trunks était parti. Puis, lentement, elle s'avança en direction du miroir. A présent, à peine quelques centimètres séparaient son visage de la glace. Comme elle observait sa propre morphologie, elle fut choquée par les changements qui s'étaient opérés.

Toute forme de beauté avait disparu de son visage. Son teint était blafard, ses yeux étaient vides d'expression et d'immenses cernes noirs s'étaient formés. De plus, ses lèvres gercées étaient crispées en un horrible rictus. Enfin, ses longs cheveux d'ébène avaient perdu tout leur éclat et les sublimes boucles d'autrefois avaient disparu au profit de ridicules frisottis sans forme. Pour la première fois, Trunks n'avait éprouvé plus aucune attirance envers elle ; elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, le miroir de son âme finalement.

Elle savait que Trunks ne la pardonnera pas, du moins pas de si tôt. Cette idée lui déchira le cœur. Tout à coup ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Méya était effondrée et pourtant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle ne pouvait verser aucune larme. En réalité, elle se rendait compte avoir commis une faute. Néanmoins, elle n'en mesurait pas vraiment l'ampleur. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la dure réalité, car elle était bien trop douloureuse. Ainsi, l'orpheline mit toute la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans un petit coin de son esprit et tenta de l'oublier. Pour elle, c'était la meilleure solution finalement.

Des bruits légers de pas s'approchaient. Respirant un grand coup, la Saiyanne sentait l'air se propagé dans ses poumons. A présent, elle avait la force de présenter des excuses à Trunks. Avec peine, elle releva et fit face à la porte. A sa grande surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez non pas avec Trunks mais son père Végéta.


	7. Tentation

Voila un nouveau chapitre qui est un peu, un tout petit peu plus long que les précedents, enfin je crois. En tt cas, j'ai pris bcp de plaisir à les écrire, donc j'espère que vous aussi. Pour l'instant, ya pas trop de combats mais ça viendra..plus tard!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : tentation 

Les étoiles brillaient de milles feux dans le ciel noir sans nuage. Allongé sur l'herbe moelleuse mais humide, Trunks contemplait ce magnifique tableau. Pourtant, il se sentait perdu, comme s'il était tombé dans un gouffre sans fond, sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Sans cesse, la même image torturait son esprit : il revoyait le visage de Méya, ravagée par les la drogue. Et il revoyait l'horrible rictus qui avait déformé sa si jolie bouche. Le jeune homme soupira. Il était fatigué et surtout désespéré. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était jeune, riche, intelligent et il savait qu'il pouvait jouer de son physique pour plaire. Ca n'a jamais été un problème. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Il n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureux, il ne savait pas très bien ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Est-ce seulement un sentiment? Une attirance irrésistible pour l'autre personne ? Une furieuse envie de prouver à l'autre que l'on est quelqu'un de bien ? Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il avait toujours voulu impressionner Méya. Toutes ces questions demeuraient encore et toujours sans réponse. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. A vrai dire, il était encore plus perturbée qu'avant. Il voulait que son image sorte de sa tête, pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. L'image de Méya était aussi présente en lui qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était là, juste en face de lui.

Sors de ma tête, hurla-t-il désespérément, le souffle haletant.

Pourquoi était-elle entrée dans sa vie ? Tout se passait parfait auparavant. Il n'avait jamais vécu pareille situation. Même affronter Buu avait été un jeu d'enfant. A cet instant, il aurait voulu ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Maudit soit elle. Finalement, la seule décision raisonnable qu'il pouvait prendre était de l'oublier.

Le souffle du vent caressait son visage décharné et s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux ternes. La nuit était belle, ténébreuse, et avait toujours été le moment préféré de Méya au cours de la journée. L'ombre était le meilleur rempart pour cacher ses secrets aux autres, à soi et se cacher des autres. Le calme qui régnait autour d'elle contrastait avec les sentiments qui la déchiraient. Sa tête bouillonnait, son esprit s'embrouillait et son cœur était en morceau.

De plus, ses muscles étaient tout engourdis, et cela faisait un certain moment qu'elle et Vegeta volaient vers une destination qui lui était inconnue. Le paysage sombre défilait tout autour d'elle, tout d'abord, les arbres et les montagnes, ensuite ces formes disparaissaient au fur et à mesure pour laisser place à des terres de plus en plus arides. Malgré la faible lueur projetée par la lune, Méya voyait le paysage se transformer. Ils avaient quitté toute civilisation, toute forme humaine était à présent à bien des kilomètres et Trunks lui semblait aussi inaccessible. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra davantage. Quelle idiote elle avait été.

Devant elle, Vegeta amorçait la descente, elle en fit de même. Ils atterrirent sur une plaine dénuée de vie, Méya ne voyait que des ombres menaçantes autour d'elle. Ensuite, ils s'avancèrent plus au Nord. Les ombres se faisaient de plus en plus grands et de plus en plus noires. Où diable voulait-il l'emmener ? Pendant une fraction de seconde, Méya croyait que son heure était venue. Dans un endroit aussi reculé et désert, qui oserait s'y balader, en plus la nuit. Aussi, si Vegeta avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle, il ne pouvait lui trouver meilleur tombeau, pensait-elle. D'ailleurs, qui viendrait la chercher, si elle devait un jour disparaître ? Son père était mort (paix à son âme, après tout c'était son père, même s'il souffrait de mégalomanie et était aveuglé par sa vengeance démoniaque). Et elle avait perdu la personne avec qui elle avait tissé des liens très étroits. Trunks, son seul nom faisait trembler tout son corps.

Absorbée par ses pensées, Méya se rendit tout à coup compte que Vegeta l'avait emmenait dans une énorme grotte située en haut d'une montagne. De nombreuses stalactites émergeaient du plafond, et des stalagmites et autres rochers se dressaient au sol. Cette ambiance lui rappelait les terribles moments qu'elle avait passés avec son père. Les journées étaient ponctuées par des entraînements, ensorcellements, endoctrinements. Que des souvenirs qu'elle voulait oublier mais qui, au lieu de disparaître, faisaient à nouveau surface.

Trouve-toi un coin, ordonna Vegeta. C'était la première phrase qu'il lui avait adressée depuis leur départ.

Rien de bien amicale se disait Méya.

Le Prince disparut quelques instants et revint avec des morceaux de bois sous le bras gauche et de l'autre côté, des poissons fraîchement attrapés. Méya se demandait d'où pouvaient bien provenir ces fameux poissons, sachant que cet endroit était dénué de toute vie. Mais au son plaintif de son ventre, elle se fichait bien de quelle façon Vegeta avait pu se procurer de la nourriture ; l'essentiel était qu'elle avait à manger. Elle remerciait tous ces ancêtres Saiyans, qui avaient appris aux générations la façon de trouver de la nourriture dans les endroits où on avait le moins de chance d'en trouver.

Vegeta lui lança quelques poissons, puis il déposa le tas de bois et commença à faire du feu. En deux temps trois mouvements de grandes langues de feu léchaient le sol et éclairaient toute la grotte. De son côté Méya tentait d'enlever les écailles du poisson. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers Vegeta, ce dernier en avait déjà englouti 3 ou 4. Elle remarqua avec un certain dégoût, qu'il les avait mangés crus.

Qu'est ce que tu regardes, petite ? rugit Vegeta. Mange tant qu'il y en a encore. Prends des forces parce que maintenant plus personne ne veille sur toi, ni ton père, ni Trunks.

Que voulez-vous dire par là ? interrogea Méya, perplexe.

Mais Vegeta ne lui répondit pas, cependant il lui tendit un autre poisson. Avec une certaine répugnance, Méya prit le poisson écaillé mais cru et le mis en bouche. A sa grande surprise, la chair était tendre, fraîche et goûteuse. Instinctivement, elle le dévora avec appétit, puis en pris un autre et encore un autre.

Vegeta la regarda avec un petit air de satisfaction et se dirigea vers le fond de la grotte.

Il l'avait réveillé dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Dormir à même le sol lui avait meurtri le dos et la nuque. Malheureusement, dans leur hâte ni Vegeta ni Méya n'avait pensé à emmener quelques affaires. Mais cela ne semblait gêné le Prince outre mesure. Au contraire, il semblait vivre dans un environnement qui lui était familier. Méya commençait à perdre ses instincts de Saiyanne depuis qu'elle vivait sur Terre. Et pourtant le Prince lui ne semblait pas être affecté par la vie sur Terre. Pour Méya, il était bien l'incarnation du Saiyan.

Je t'attends au sommet de la montagne. Prépare-toi à vivre une expérience que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt.

Méya ne broncha pas. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle hésitait pourtant à rejoindre le Prince. Elle ressentait une certaine appréhension. Que lui réservait-il ? Lentement, elle s'avança vers la lumière du jour, puis s'envola doucement vers le sommet de la montagne.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, Vegeta attendait, il l'attendait. La patience n'avait jamais été une de ses vertus. Pourtant, avec Méya, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Il voulait la tester, voir jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller. Il voulait réveiller ses vieux démons et faire sortir sa rage. Et pour cela, il n'allait lui faire aucun cadeau et utilisera tous les moyens.

A présent, elle était arrivée à sa hauteur. Les rayons du soleil lui éblouissaient la vue, et elle distinguait à peine le contour du corps de Vegeta. Tout à coup ce dernier se mit en position d'attaque. Aussi vite que l'éclair, Vegeta s'était approché de Méya et lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre. La jeune fille, totalement prise au dépourvue, était à présent courbée, caressant son estomac. Elle s'était attendue à recevoir un long discours sur les Saiyans et leur fierté ou quelque chose comme ça. En fin de compte, elle en vint à la conclusion, et non sans pointe d'ironie, que c'était de cette façon que les Saiyans devaient se dire bonjour, ou accueillaient un ami.

Vegeta voulait qu'elle entre dans son jeu. Pour l'instant, elle était trop méfiante et surtout beaucoup trop faible. Grâce à la drogue, Vegeta savait que Méya pouvait découpler sa puissance. Or maintenant, elle en était privée, donc sa force était quasiment nulle, en tout cas par rapport à la sienne.

Attaque-moi, rugit Vegeta. Mets-y toute ta force. Son impatience commençait finalement à prendre le dessus.

Mais Méya ne bougea pas d'un pouce. En réalité, elle était comme paralysée, ses muscles ne voulaient faire le moindre mouvement. Vegeta lui en imposait trop.

Très bien, puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais devoir utiliser mon joker. Un sourire étrangement sournois se dessina sur son visage.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche gauche et en sortit en sachet.

Approche Méya. J'ai quelque chose qui te ferait vraiment plaisir et qui me révélera certainement ta vraie personnalité. Sa voix avait perdue toute agressivité et était même plutôt ensorcelante.

Comme hypnotisée, elle s'avança lentement vers la main de Vegeta. Sur cette paume était posé un petit sachet rempli d'une poudre blanche. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille petits sachets. Déjà son cœur palpitait, la sueur perlait sur son front et une lueur d'avidité se lisait dans ses yeux. Instinctivement, elle tendait sa main vers l'objet tant convoité. Ses doigts effleuraient maintenant déjà le plastique et elle ressentait déjà une sensation agréable lui parcourir l'échine puis la colonne vertébrale. Puis, des courants électriques lui se propagèrent tout au long de son corps. Sans même avoir consommé la substance, Vegeta remarquait que la puissance de Méya augmentait.

Tour à coup, le Prince referma ses doigts et remit le sachet tant convoité dans sa poche. Ce geste tout aussi brusque qu'inattendu ramena Méya à la réalité.

Tu es donc si faible, murmura Vegeta. Les Saiyans ne sont pas dépendants d'une quelconque substance. Je vois que tu n'es pas prête à te séparer de cette… de cette… drogue. Néanmoins, continua-t-il d'une voix un peu plus rude, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour des vacances. Alors je te propose un marché.

Méya avait à peine écouté ce qu'il racontait, elle était trop obnubilée par le fait de savoir que dans cette poche, dans cette petite poche, à moins de deux mètres d'elle se trouvait son bonheur. C'était ce qui lui fallait, c'était le moyen, le seul, qui pouvait lui apporter un peu de sérénité et de quiétude. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle devait le récupérer, car elle lui appartenait, elle était à elle, à elle, à elle seule.

… qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Vegeta. Il était sur qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. C'était diabolique, peut-être, mais c'était la seule solution.

Je m'en fiche de ce que vous me proposez, hurla Méya. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parler. Je m'en fiche. Elle perdait tout contrôle. Seule cette furieuse envie guidait ses actes.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion soudaine, Méya se jeta sur le cou de Vegeta. De toutes ses forces, elle serra son étreinte. Pourtant, Vegeta, d'un seul coup de main, se dégagea de l'emprise. Mais Méya n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sans même réfléchir, elle se jeta à nouveau sur le Saiyan. Elle enchaînait les coups de poing sans jamais vraiment atteindre Vegeta. Ce dernier les esquivait, les bloquait et bien évidemment les contre-attaquaient. E effet, il attrapa Méya par les poignets, la fit tourner et l'envoya voltiger dans l'air. Sans perdre une minute, Vegeta poursuivit Méya, qui au bout de quelques centaines de mètres avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et à se stabiliser à nouveau. Cependant avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir, Vegeta lui avait déjà donné un coup de pied dans la hanche gauche. Elle sentait quelques uns de ses cotes craquées. La force de l'attaque l'envoya valdinguer

Persévérante, Méya ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Elle canalisa son énergie jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne son maximum. La jeune orpheline sentait que des petits éclairs électriques parcouraient son corps. Puis elle se téléporta pour se retrouver nez à nez à Vegeta et sans attendre, elle lui donna un uppercut et enchaîna avec un autre coup de poing beaucoup plus puissant dans le ventre. Elle était sûre de mettre Vegeta KO. Pourtant, cette conviction s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, en voyant le visage souriant de Vegeta. Ce sourire était condescendant, sournois, moqueur… Méya ne n'arrivait à pas le définir. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Vegeta la prit par le cou et cette fois, c'était elle qui était prise au piège. Elle avait beau se débattre, le frapper avec ses pieds, ses poings, rien n'y faisait, il ne lâchait prise. Son visage commençait à devenir livide, et ses yeux étaient tout injectés de sang. Les éclairs qui entouraient son corps avaient disparus, et sa force commençait à diminuer également. Allait-elle devoir le supplier de la laisser en vie ? Non, elle avait peur, peur de mourir maintenant, mais elle n'était lâche. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, sa gorge se dilatait et ses poumons lui brûlaient. Elle tenta de canaliser une nouvelle fois son énergie pour essayer de se dégager, mais elle n'avait plus la force de se concentrer. Son cerveau cognait contre son crâne. En face d'elle, son bourreau la regardait sans ciller. Ses yeux brillaient aussi d'une lueur étrangement diabolique. Les traits de Vegeta étaient devenus durs. On avait l'impression qu'il prenait du plaisir, un plaisir fou, sadique même.

Vegeta…supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée quasi mourante. Pitié, aie pitié de moi.

Finalement son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus sur sa fierté. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi envie de vivre qu'à présent. Sa voix mourut et les larmes prirent sa place. Elle ne sanglotait pas, aucun bruit ne s'échappait de sa bouche, seules les larmes, de longues et grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Méya ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle était à la merci de Vegeta, mais cela lui semblait être une éternité. Elle ne savait même plus si elle était encore vivante ou sur le point de mourir.

Puis, lentement mais sûrement, les doigts glacés du Prince desserrèrent l'étreinte. Le corps de Méya tombait maintenant en chute libre. Elle savait qu'elle allait s'écraser, c'était inévitable. Il l'avait libéré alors ce serait bête de mourir maintenant, et de cette façon. Il lui suffisait de se concentrer ; alors pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Elle fit un effort, un effort suprême et tenta de se stabiliser. Elle sentait que sa chute devenait de moins en moins rapide. Elle pouvait y arriver, le tout est de vouloir. Oui c'était ça, la volonté. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal ; mais tant pis, elle savait qu'elle commençait à ralentir. Malheureusement, elle ne tint pas longtemps car elle était à bout de force. Complètement vidée de toute énergie, Méya abandonna. Elle savait que tout était finit. Il ne lui suffisait plus que de compter les secondes qui la séparaient de l'impact avec le sol aride.


	8. Le pacte

**Bon ce chap est court, très cpurt mais c'est pour poser le cadre. la suite ( cad le chap9) s'annonce plus euh comment dire dure, enfin riche en émotions pr Méya!Courage petite Saiyanne!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le pacte 

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un choc brut, Méya fut surprise de voir que sa chute s'était arrêtée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit l'imposante carrure de Vegeta, les cheveux balayés par le vent. Ce dernier lui avait attrapé la jambe. Puis elle regarda cette fois vers la terre et fut encore plus surprise de la voir juste à 1 m en dessous d'elle. Elle l'avait échappée belle.

Lentement, Le Saiyan le posa à terre. Le jeune Saiyanne prit la position du lotus. Les deux Saiyans se comportaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant aucun des deux n'interrompit le silence. Ils se sentaient étrangers l'un envers l'autre. Du moins c'était le sentiment ressenti par Méya, quant à Vegeta, elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Son visage était toujours glacial et ses sourcils toujours plissés. La vie sur Terre et surtout en compagnie des Terriens l'avait en quelque sort adoucit ; néanmoins son sale caractère de cochon prenait toujours le dessus. Contrairement à elle, il avait réussi à s'adapter à la vie sur Terre.

Quelles sensations as-tu ressenties lors de… lors de ta chute ? demanda Vegeta avec curiosité. J'espère que tu en as profiter pour revoir tes… comment dire…tes motivations.

Vegeta fit un pas en avant et s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau du visage de l'orpheline. Il la regarda bien dans les yeux et ajouta d'une voix rauque mais presque hypnotisant.

Je te propose mon aide. Bien sûr cela ne va pas sans un retour. Cependant, si tu joues le jeu, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu veux te débarrasser de tes vieux démons ou je ne me trompe ? Les Saiyans ne se contentent jamais de leur sort, ils veulent toujours plus. Tu peux appeler ça comme tu veux. Pour moi, cette volonté de devenir toujours plus fort, de devenir le meilleur, cette volonté de perfectionnement n'est qu'un désir, dans lequel je trouve toute la motivation, toutes les envies. Mais ce désir est constamment à la recherche de quelque chose, il est insatiable. Et malheureusement il me pousse à accepter mes faiblesses, sans quoi je ne pourrais pas acquérir une plus grande… sagesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Méya ne disait rien, elle acquiesçait juste de la tête.

Si tu es d'accord, si tu acceptes mon pacte, et si tu trouves ce désir alors tu seras enfin libérée par ton passé, par tes démons. Crois-moi Méya, nous ne sommes pas ici pour un simple problème de drogue. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour libérer ton esprit.

Méya fixait toujours Vegeta, elle était captivée par ce qu'il disait. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles. Elle voyait en lui son peuple et il en était un digne représentant, fier certainement mais juste, et généreux à sa façon. Cette dernière qualité c'était auprès des Terriens qu'il l'avait acquis. Elle en était sûre.

Vegeta lui tendit la main. Lentement et fébrilement, la jeune Saiyanne leva son bras, et posa sa main dans la paume de ce dernier. Le Saiyan la serra et d'un geste vif et sec, il l'aida à se relever.

J'en conclus que tu es d'accord. J'ai mentionné une contrepartie. Lorsque ton esprit, ta puissance se seront libérés, tu me devras un combat. Tu te battras comme si ta vie en dépendra.

Une nouvelle fois, Méya resta muette, mais elle hocha de la tête. A cet instant, une sorte de courant électrique parcourant ses doigts. C'était comme si Vegeta le lui avait envoyé. Le pacte était conclu et son destin était scellé.

La première étape que tu devras franchir sera d'accepter tes faiblesses, remets-toi en question. Et ensuite cherche le désir qui embrasera ton cœur et qui obsèdera ton esprit.

C'est tout ? demanda Méya interloquée.

Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que tu le penses, ricana le Prince. Voici des « objets » qui pimenteront un peu le jeu.

Il lui lança un petit sac de la taille d'une grande poire, fermé par un lacet en cuir. Elle tata l'objet avec curiosité. Il contenait deux choses, la première était très fine, une sorte de papier, et la deuxième était plus compacte.

Ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite, ordonna sèchement Vegeta. C'est une surprise. Je te conseille de ne pas les sortir en même temps. Maintenant suis-moi.

Il l'emmena directement au sommet de la montagne. Ils s'étaient posés dans une sorte d'énorme trou creusé dans la roche. La vue y était impressionnante.

Je te présente ta nouvelle demeure, dit Vegeta avec sarcasme. Tu siègeras ici jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses ce rite de passage.

Mais…mais… commença Méya d'une voix inquiète. Mais je fais comment pour me trouver à manger et à boire ? Vous viendrez m'apporter quelque chose hein ?

Je t'avais de profiter de la nourriture hier, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tant pis pour toi.

Je ne savais pas. Je vais mourir de faim ici. Je ne savais pas, répéta-t-elle complètement désespérée et paniquée.

Tu veux rompre le pacte alors ? Si tu n'acceptes pas mes règles, alors je ne vois pas ce que l'on fait ici.

Non non, s'empressa d'ajouter l'orpheline. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai accepté, j'irai jusqu'au bout, et …

Ok, alors adieu ; conclut Vegeta. Je ne serais pas loin. Bon courage, rajouta-t-il avec sa voix autoritaire, dénuée de toute sympathie.

Puis il s'envola et disparut du champ de vision de Méya.

La jeune fille était médusée. Puis, elle se laissa tomber et resta là, à contempler le paysage, le regard vide de toute expression. Pour l'instant, elle ne se sentait pas prête à ouvrir son cœur. Elle attendra le bon moment, le meilleur moment.


	9. Une vie volée

Chapitre 9 : Une vie volée

Dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas de bastons (désolé) mais par contre, vous pourrez voir l'évolution de Méya et de quelle façon elle va se débrouiller pour survivre (si elle survit). Elle va apprendre plus sur elle que jamais auparavant. Le pacte qu'elle a conclu avec Végéta va marquer un tournant dans sa vie, c'est là que tout va se jouer pour elle et c'est la que la décision ( qui au passage changera sa vie) va commencer à germer dans sa tête. Cette décision (vous la saurez à la fin de l'histoire et elle ne vous plaira pas)

Le cœur serré, Trunks entama le rangement de ses affaires. Il embrassa sa chambre du regard une dernière fois avant d'entasser ses vêtements dans une grosse valise. Finalement, avec Goten, ils avaient décidé de retourner vivre chacun chez eux. La vie avait été finalement moins drôle depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de déménager, car ils avaient du faire face à certaines responsabilités dont ils n'étaient pas prêts à assumer. D'autre part, la récente histoire avec Méya avait compliqué les choses. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune Saiyan boucla sa valise et se dépêcha de descendre car il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur les lieux : ils lui rappelaient trop de souvenir. Il descendit donc les escaliers avec fracas en traînant sa valise. Goten l'attendait près de la porte, assis sur un énorme sac tout rapiécé. Une pointe de regret se lisait dans ses yeux. Trunks le rejoignit lentement et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je n'oublierai pas de si tôt les bons moments qu'on a passé ici, mec, dit Goten avec nostalgie.

- Oui, les fous rires, les fêtes, les filles, toi et moi en train de se prendre la tête. On aurait dit un vieux p'tit couple, renchérit Trunks avec ironie.

Puis il tapota amicalement l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu te souviens la fois où je t'ai surpris avec Calila sur le canapé, continua Trunks

- Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, répondit Goten tout en rougissant. Heureusement pour moi que tu n'était pas arrivé un tout petit plus tard. T'imagines la scène.

- Non, heureusement pour moi, rectifia Trunks. Et non je ne m'imagine pas la scène. Je risque d'en faire des cauchemars, tu ne crois pas ?

Durant un instant, le fils de Son Goku le regarda avec suspicion, puis il laissa échapper un petit rire malicieux qui se transforma bientôt en un gros fou rire. Trunks lui aussi fut contaminé par le rire contagieux de son ami. Ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures les deux amis partagèrent un franc moment de rigolade en se remémorant les moments embarrassants, drôles, effrayants, mais bien sur inoubliables qu'ils avaient partagé sous le même toit.

Ce fut avec une certaine tristesse que les deux gaillards se quittèrent deux heures plus tard. Ils avaient tout de même fait un petit bout de chemin ensemble, ils avaient donc pris leurs bagages et avaient pris la direction de leurs maisons respectives. Puis arriver à une bifurcation, ils se séparèrent définitivement. Trunks vit Goten filer comme une flèche jusqu'à ce qu'il eut complètement disparu de son champ de vision.

Le jeune Saiyan resta ainsi suspendu dans les airs, l'esprit perturbé. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il restait là, sans bouger. Il n'était guère pressé de rentrer chez lui. Trunks regarda le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous ses pieds. Le temps était particulièrement radieux et pourtant, il ne pouvait en profiter. Son cœur était définitivement mélancolique. Mais mélancolique pour quelle raison ?

Il se retourna soudainement. Une irrésistible envie l'avait envahit, elle prenait petit à petit possession de son corps. Au final, elle guidait ses propres pas. Trunks volait très haut et très vite. Le vent sifflait, lui balayait les cheveux, faisait frissonner son corps tout en entier. Dans l'élan, il fit des tourbillons, slalomait dangereusement entre les arbres, s'élevait haut dans le ciel, traversait les nuages moelleux. Puis, il s'arrêta net. Enfin. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était revenu au point de départ. Il descendit lentement jusqu'à toucher le sol et s'avança vers un arbre frêle, mais richement garni par les feuilles abondantes. Il se situait juste à la lisière d'un groupement d'arbres. Finalement, c'était ici que tout avait commencé. C'était à cet endroit précis que pour la première fois il avait rencontré Méya. Son image lui revint à l'esprit. A cette époque, son visage était dur, marqué par la vengeance qui lui rongeait le cœur. Elle avait créé une sorte de mystère autour d'elle finalement. Trunks se baissa et cueilli une fleur blanche et pure. Il la rangea ensuite soigneusement dans sa poche, tout en prenant garde de ne pas l'abîmer. Puis, il prit la direction de la maison qu'il venait de quitter avec Goten une demi heure auparavant.

La maison était étrangement silencieuse, il avait perdu l'habitude de se retrouver au calme. L'ambiance était pesante, il se sentait tout à coup comme un étranger dans sa propre propriété. Avec empressement, il monta l'escalier et s'arrêta devant la première porte qui se situait gauche. Il hésita à y entrer. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? En avait-il réellement envie ? La réponse était oui. Certes, ce serait une très mauvaise idée, mais il avait envie de rentrer dans cette chambre, car c'était le petit monde de Méya.

Avec une certaine appréhension, il tourna le poignet et poussa lentement la porte. Immédiatement il sentit une odeur féminine qui lui était familier. Ses sens se délectèrent de cette senteur fraîche, douce et enivrante. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et embrassa la chambre du regard. Aucune photo n'avait été accrochée, ni même un tableau. Les murs étaient restés nus. De même, aucune décoration particulière n'ornait la chambre : il y avait un lit, une table de chevet au dessus duquel était posé une lampe, un armoire, une petite table et une vieille chaise. Trunks ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouvait de la tristesse pour Méya. Finalement, elle était restée une étrangère, perdue et abandonnée sur une planète inconnue et surtout vivant avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne s'était malheureusement pas familiarisée à la vie sur Terre. Plus Trunks y repensait, plus il se sentait coupable. Il ne lui avait pas tendu la main. Il l'avait laissa là, seule, croyant qu'elle était suffisamment mature pour s'adapter. Il ressemblait tellement au autres au final, c'est-à-dire trop occupé à se soucier de son bonheur personnel. Malgré lui, il avait forcé Méya à se s'enfermer dans sa petite bulle. Personne ne pouvait y entrer, car elle ne s'ouvrait à personne. Et tout ça c'était sa faute. Trunks ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il n'avait été qu'un égoïste de première. Maintenant, il était trop tard, elle était partie et ne reviendrait jamais. Il ne pourra jamais lui demander pardon, tout comme il ne pourra jamais lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la fleur. Elle était comme Méya : belle et unique, sauvage et indomptable, mais si douce et si fragile. Il la posa alors sur la table de chevet. Trunks se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais offert de fleurs, en réalité, il ne lui avait jamais rien offert. Normal que sa chambre était dénuée de souvenirs. Inconsciemment Trunks s'allongea sur le lit qui sentait bon l'odeur de Méya. Il se dévêtit, se glissa sous les draps et posa la tête sur l'oreiller moelleux. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina qu'elle aussi était allongée là à ses côtés. Et sur ces pensées rêveuses, Trunks s'endormit.

Le froid transperçait ses vêtements, et lui glaçait les os. Méya grelottait du haut de son perchoir. Depuis deux jours maintenant il n'avait pas arrêté de pleuvoir et le vent n'avait pas cessé de souffler. Les gouttes d'eau lui fouettaient le visage et le vent balayait ses cheveux sans arrêt. Elle levait désespérément les yeux au ciel. Elle eut un petit espoir, car les nuages étaient devenus moins noirs, moins menaçants et commençaient enfin à se dissiper. Aussi Méya attendit patiemment que le déluge ait pris fin. Elle patienta bien deux bonnes heures avant que la pluie eut cessé et avant de voir les rayons du soleil filtrer à travers les nuages. La chaleur des rayons réchauffait déjà ses membres glacés. Pourtant comme si le sort s'acharnait contre elle, un gros nuage noir se dressa au dessus de sa tête et masqua totalement le ciel. Avec chance, il ne plut pas une nouvelle fois. Soudain, elle eut une idée brillante. Il lui suffisait simplement d'accroître son énergie. Elle sentait déjà son corps se réchauffer. Mais elle devait une nouvelle fois faire preuve de patience. Au bout d'un certain temps, des langues de feu noires se dessiner autour d'elle. Méya n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi son aura était noire. Tout en elle reflétait la noirceur ; elle n'avait vécu finalement que dans les ténèbres. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses vêtements et ses cheveux avaient enfin séchés. Son corps se réchauffait tout doucement et ses muscles commençaient également à se détendre. Le sang affluait enfin dans ses vaisseaux : elle reprenait vie.

Perdue entre ses pensées sombres et d'autres plus rêveuses, Méya perdit toute notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle restée dans cette position, sans bouger, sans manger, sans dormir ? Une heure ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Peut-être même plus. Qu'en savait-elle finalement. Et puis peu lui importait.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, répandant une lueur douce et apaisante. Pourtant une fois encore, rien n'avait changé pour Méya. Elle était toujours au point de départ. Cette nuit là, un rêve étrange perturba sa nuit. Elle était enfermée dans une grande et immense salle ronde, sans aucune porte, aucune fenêtre. Seules de faibles spots lumineux situés au plafond éclairaient timidement la pièce. Elle était comme enfermée dans un cachot dont les murs étaient métallisés. Méya avait beau hurlé, personne ne lui répondait. Elle avait beau cherché une échappatoire, en vain. Puis tout à coup, une image apparut sur le mur. Elle était flou, obligeant Méya à traverser toute la salle. Tout devint de plus en plus net. La jeune orpheline distinguait les contours d'un visage, puis le mouvement des cheveux, enfin l'esquisse d'un sourire. Un souvenir vague lui revint tout à coup, le souvenir d'une personne qui lui était chère, mais qu'elle avait peu connue. Oui, ça lui revenait enfin après tant d'années. Elle en avait même oublié son visage. Méya se rapprocha davantage jusqu'à effleurer du bout des doigts le métal froid. Pour la première fois, depuis toutes ces années, elle revoyait le visage de sa mère. Elle avait presque oublié à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Et pourtant, Méya ressemblait énormément à sa mère : les traits de son visage étaient fins et gracieux, les cheveux noirs et ondulés et la peau était légèrement mate. Méya le savait, sa mère, Dajia, lui avait transmis sa grâce et son humanité, d'ailleurs caractéristique peu répandu chez les Saiyans. Des fragments de souvenir revinrent à l'orpheline. Chaque souvenir était comme projeté au mur, sur une espèce d'écran invisible Méya revivait ses premiers instants : à cet époque, elle était cajolée, aimée par sa mère. Dajia semblait heureuse et appréciait cet instant de bonheur. Tout à coup, une autre scène s'afficha : Méya n'était encore qu'une enfant ; elle devait avoir à peine deux ans. Les deux Saiyannes étaient posées dans l'herbe, dans un vaste jardin parsemé de fleurs. Brusquement, des hommes débarquèrent de tous les côtés. Avec force et brutalité, ils séparèrent la mère et l'enfant.

- Rendez-moi ma fille, rendez la moi, criait Dajia au comble du désespoir. A l'aide, s'il vous plait… s'égosillait-elle.

A quelques mètres de là, l'enfant pleurait et réclamait sa mère. Puis un homme, au départ se tenant en retrait, s'approcha. Il était grand, et bien plus robuste que les hommes qui avaient agressés Dajia et Méya.

- Gorluc, s'exclama Dajia, mi étonnée mi soulagée. Nous sommes sauvées. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, papa est là, tentait-elle de rassurer sa fille emprisonnée dans les bras d'un des agresseurs.

Lentement, Gorluc de dirigea vers sa fille, puis la prit dans ses bras. Méya cessa de pleurer et se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son père. Gorluc se tourna vers sa femme.

- A présent, Dajia, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de notre fille. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occuperai de son éducation. J'entrevois de grands dessins pour elle. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. J'ai obtenu de toi ce dont j'avais besoin

Dajia s'écroula au sol,son cœur n'avait pas supporté le choc de la nouvelle, de la trahison finalement.. Un des hommes de mains de Gorluc la releva rudement.

- Emmenez-là, ordonna-t-il à ses sbires. Je ne veux aucune trace. Le Roi Vegeta ne doit se douter de rien. Maquillez sa mort en suicide.

- Non, hurla Dajia, désespérée. Tu n'as pas le droit. Rends-la moi, rends-moi mon enfant. Méya…Méya…

Puis il y eut un bruit étouffé et sa voix mourut. Dans les bras de son père, Méya s'agitait, se débattait et ses pleurs s'étaient mêlés à ceux de sa mère.

A nouveau, les images sur le mur redevinrent floues puis disparues complètement. Méya s'effondra sur le sol. Les lares jaillirent de ses yeux fatiguées et cernées. Son père l'avait menti. Ce n'était pas le Roi qui avait été responsable de la mort de sa mère, mais son propre père. Depuis son enfance, sa vie n'était basée que sur le mensonge, trahison et manipulation. Son père s'était servi de sa mère, tout comme il s'était servi d'elle, pour servir ses propres dessins.

Méya se réveilla en sursaut. Maintenant, elle connaissait son passé. Anéantie, elle s'allongea sur le sol dur et aride et pleura une nouvelle fois pour déverser sa tristesse.


	10. La fin du pacte

Chapitre 10 : La fin du pacte

Sur lointaine une planète, à des milliards de kilomètres du soleil, des millions d'habitants menaient une existence paisible. Bien sur, leurs vies étaient parfois troublées, par un guerre, une épidémie, une crise économique, finalement par des évènements qui aux yeux des puissants Saiyans étaient futiles. Au milieu de cette fourmilière, au cœur de cette vie bruyante, monotone et lassante, vivait une jeune orpheline à la frontière de la vie et de la mort.

La faim et la déshydratation avaient si affaibli Méya, que le simple fait de respirer lui était devenu une torture. Et pourtant, son corps, lui, irrésistiblement luttait pour survivre. Par moment, son cœur battait plus vite, son souffle devenait plus rapide, le tout parfois se coordonnait mal et s'emballait pendant un court instant. Allongée à même le sol, Méya errait dans les méandres de son propre esprit.

L'aurore pointait son nez une nouvelle fois. Ce cycle naturel, Méya l'avait vu se répétait de nombreuses fois, beaucoup trop de fois à son goût. Toujours le même phénomène, d'abord les de la nuit se retirèrent lentement avant de disparaître complètement. Puis, comme si un être d'origine inconnue mais divine avait soulevé un voile qui avait recouvert le monde entier et laissé entrer une lumière douce, chaude et rassurante. Chaque jour, le même principe se répétait et le processus inverse se produisait chaque soir.

Méya leva la tête vers le ciel orangé, admirant la beauté du spectacle. Elle balaya le paysage du regard avant de scruter les parois de sa petite caverne. Puis son regard se posa sur un objet déposé par terre. Méya l'avait complètement oublié. Elle se rappelait maintenant.

« Vegeta… » murmura-t-elle.

Avec une envie folle, elle attrapa le petit sac en velours tout recouvert de poussière rouge. Avec précaution, elle détacha la ficelle noire et l'ouvrit. Elle y plongea sa main, qui entra en contact avec deux objets froids. Au hasard, elle en sortit un.

Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'elle découvrit de quoi il s'agissait. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit son corps mais il se refroidit tout aussi tôt. En même temps, un flot indescriptible de sentiments la submergea : d'abord une joie immense, suivie d'une excitation folle mais presque aussitôt une angoisse incompressible s'empara d'elle avant de se transformer en une terrible peur. Elle était parcourue de spasmes incontrôlables, elle ne pouvait plus rien maîtriser, ni ses sentiments, ni son corps.

Mais, elle savait déjà que tous ses tourments étaient finis. Avec empressement, elle ouvrit le petit sachet transparent à moitié rempli d'une poudre blanche. D'abord, elle ne trempa qu'un doigt, qu'elle porta aussitôt à sa bouche. De nouvelles sensations prirent entièrement possession d'elle. Méya se sentait légère, heureuse et emplie d'une énergie débordante. Elle en oublia la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre, elle oublia pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée abandonnée sur cette montagne déserte. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était le sentiment d'allégresse inimaginable qu'elle ressentait. Peu lui importait que le ciel commençait bizarrement à se couvrir, que de fines gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Au contraire, elle trouvait ça très agréable et très rafraîchissant. En regardant une nouvelle fois ce petit cadeau de Vegeta, elle était tout de même intriguée malgré toute cette excitation.

« Pourquoi, Vegeta ? Quel est ton but ? » se demandait–elle.

Cependant, elle décida de chasser cette idée sombre immédiatement. Elle avait tout le temps pour y réfléchir mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. Car, se disait-elle, elle avait toute une journée durant laquelle son esprit vagabondera dans une autre dimension, loin des malheurs et du désespoir. Aussitôt elle replongea un doigt dans le sachet, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

La journée tirait à sa fin lorsque Méya se réveilla, le crâne en feu et le nez ensanglanté. Le soleil disparaissait derrière une mer tranquille et pigmentée de couleur et de reflets argentés. Le seul souvenir qui lui revenait à l'esprit était la vue de ce même soleil se lever. Et le reste ??? C'était le trou noir total.

Chaque souffle qu'elle inspirait lui brûlait les poumons, la caresse du vent était devenue une torture, comme si des centaines d'aiguilles lui piquaient tout le corps. D'autre part, sa peau, complètement desséchée, était craquelée à plusieurs endroits et chacun de ses gestes étaient devenus un supplice. Ainsi était la vie de Méya, secouée par la douleur et la culpabilité. Toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue, son esprit s'embrouillait et elle ne distinguait plus la réalité de l'illusion.

Ce fut dans cet état que Méya passa les jours suivants, le temps que la quantité impressionnante de Trunks soit enfin évacuée. A l'aube du 4ème jour suivant, malgré son état comateux, Méya reprenait enfin ses esprits. Son premier réflexe fut de rechercher la petite bourse laissée par Vegeta. Malheureusement, elle n'y trouva aucune drogue, cependant, elle tomba sur un tout autre objet.

Délicatement, elle le sortit, prenant bien soin de ne pas le plier. Pour la première fois depuis son « exil », elle sentait la vie revenir en elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer les grands yeux bleus de Trunks et son sourire malicieux le rendait terriblement irrésistible. Méya sentait ses mains devenir moites, car la photo qu'elle tenait commencer à lui coller sur la paume. Tel était donc le deuxième cadeau de Végéta. Une décharge électrique lui parcourut le corps et aussi soudainement que naît jaillit un éclair du ciel, une décision vint spontanément à elle. Aussitôt, elle se leva et s'envola vers le ciel bleu.

Au début, elle tanguait dangereusement dans les airs, ayant totalement perdu l'habitude de voler. Cependant, elle n'eut aucun mal à garder une allure normale. Maintenant, sa seule préoccupation était de retrouver Vegeta.

Ce dernier s'était réfugié dans les profondeurs de l'île et se ressourça grâce à une source trouvée au cœur de la forêt. Le Prince appréciait la fraîcheur de l'eau sur ses muscles puissants. Il avait plongé son corps entier et nu dans cette véritable fontaine de jouvence. Sa tranquillité fut troublée néanmoins par un bruit provenant des arbres : il savait que quelque chose, non quelqu'un l'épiait derrière des bruissons épais. Mais Vegeta l'avait déjà repéré. Aussi leva-t-il la main vers un arbre au tronc épais et possédant d'immenses feuilles semblables à celles de bananiers, et un jet lumineux sortit des doigts du Prince à une vitesse incalculable. L'arbre fut entièrement calciné et se renversa, mettant l'intrus à découvert.

- Je savais que c'était toi, dit-le Prince

- Je suis prête, répondit alors la voix fébrile de Méya. Je veux en finir maintenant avec mes vieux démons.

- Très bien. Laisse moi juste le temps de m'habiller.

Méya détourna les yeux tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil indiscrets vers Végéta qui s'habillait avec indifférence.

Lorsqu'il fut fin prêt, il emmena son jeune disciple vers un immense plateau. Là, ils mirent une bonne distance entre eux et allait enfin commencer le combat le plus rude que Méya avait à entreprendre.

Les deux Saiyans se mirent en position en position de combat : Végéta semblable à un scorpion menaçant et mortel, et Méya à un faucon sauvage et indomptable. Les deux combattants ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, se défiant, et se méfiant de l'adversaire.

La chaleur du soleil était pour l'instant supportable. Elle donna même du réconfort à la jeune orpheline. Méya savait que le combat ne durerait pas car, elle était trop affaibli, tandis que son adversaire, lui était débordant de vie. Mais, elle n'abandonnera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait et elle savait que le combat était le seul moyen.

- Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, Méya ordonna le prince. Libère-toi.

Déjà, la poussière rouge qui couvrait la terre désertique se mit à se soulever puis à tourbillonner. Les particules de poussière dansaient étroitement tout autour du corps Méya. Puis ce même halo de poussière rouge s'agrandissait et à présent des langues de flammes noires l'enveloppèrent totalement. Végéta l'observait, scrutait la moindre de ses mouvements, la cadence de sa respiration, le clignotement de ses paupières. Il savait qu'à ce moment précis, son cerveau était en ébullition, et qu'il était à la recherche de la moindre parcelle d'énergie. Les traits de Méya se durcirent, son front se plissait, sa bouche était figé . On aurait dit qu'elle souffrait mille tortures. Elle se concentra au maximum, car elle était convaincue n'avoir qu'une seule et unique chance contre lui. Et celle là, il ne fallait pas la laisser filer.

Vegeta n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il était toujours dans la même position, celle du scorpion. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas cherché à augmenter son ki. Rien. Voilà le plus étonnant.

_Comme il est déconcertant et imprévisible, se dit Méya. Mais, il ne m'aura pas. Je sais que je suis plus rusée que lui. Il faut que j'y arrive, pour lui, lui, lui…O Trunks ! Non, il faut que je l'oublie pour l'instant. Oh Méya, fais un effort, chasse le de ta tête, bon sang… Respire, respire. Doucement, et en rythme, retrouve ton calme. Voilà !! Bon maintenant, concentrons-nous sur Végéta. Il faut trouver son talon d'Achille. Là est la solution. C'est parti !!_

Végéta vit une traînée de poussière foncer directement sur lui. Mais il se réjouissait car enfin le combat allait commencer. A son tour le Saiyan s'élança vers son adversaire.

Le choc titanesque entre les deux combattants fut rude. Ce fut si intense que l'onde de choc projeta chacun à des centaines de mètres l'un de l'autre. Végéta se releva le premier mais non sans séquelle, il ouvrit grand la mâchoire et la sentit craqué. Méya, quant elle, ne s'était toujours pas relevée. Dos au soleil, Méya était allongée par terre, ses cheveux noirs se mélangèrent à la poussière couleur sang. Un liquide chaud accompagné d'un goût acre et légèrement acide lui fit remarquer que Vegeta l'avait touchée bien plus profondément qu'elle ne l'eut cru.

_Ma vieille, la partie s'annonce plus rude que tu ne l'imaginais ! Vegeta est certes coriace mais pas invincible. Trouve son talon d'Achille. _

La jeune fille se releva péniblement, et à chacun de ses mouvements, ses os craquelaient dangereusement. Pourtant, elle fit de nouveau face au Prince. Elle fut surprise mais heureuse de constater que lui aussi avait été touché en plein visage. Elle reprit alors du poil de la bête.

Le soleil tapait de plus en plus sur son système nerveux. Sous son épaisse chevelure ondulait, son cerveau bouillonnait. Il était pénible de constater que vivre sur cette planète pouvait devenir un calvaire.

Méya savait que s'approcher de Vegeta de façon frontale, sans aucun moyen de se protéger, était une solution dangereuse et surtout stupide. Autant s'avouer vaincu d'avance. Non, il fallait utiliser la ruse.

Alors, elle joignit ses bras, ouvrit ses mains et des dizaines de boules dorées jaillirent de ses paumes et prirent la direction de Vegeta. Méya avait commencé à avancer d'abord doucement, puis de façon plus rapide et pour finalement s'envoler complètement vers Vegeta. Ce dernier renvoyer les kikoho avec une aisance déconcertante. Ils lui chatouillaient à peine la peau. Il laissa Méya venir vers lui, complètement à découvert. Puis, la jeune fille lança un dernier kikoho avant de disparaître totalement de son champ de vision. Mais son expérience et son instinct avaient pris le dessus sur toute faculté de raisonnement. Avec une agilité et une rapidité hors norme, il se retourna au moment même où Méya apparut devant lui. Elle eut alors une seconde d'hésitation que Vegeta perçut. Il prémédita de quelle façon elle allait l'attaquer se prépara donc la bloquer. Tout se passa donc comme le Prince l'avait prévu. Méya tendit la jambe pour le frapper au niveau de la hanche gauche mais Vegeta l'empêcha de le toucher. Il lui attrapa les mollets et la fit tourner au dessus du dol avant de l'envoyer dans les airs. Aussitôt, il fonça dans la direction de Méya, qui était complètement étourdie. Vegeta la dépassa et se plaça de façon à la rattraper. Là, ses bras s'enroulèrent comme un serpent autour ses épaules : Méya lui était totalement à sa merci. Celle-ci reprenait difficilement son souffle car cette position lui était trop gênante pour respirer de façon normale. Le sang affluait à son cerveau et ses tempes cognaient si fort dans sa tête que sa vue se brouilla. Elle distingua à peine la forme des arbres et des montagnes au loin. Elle ne sut depuis combien de temps le combat avait débuté mais à présent le soleil était haut dans le ciel et lui brûlait la peau. Aucun nuage ne se profilait malheureusement à l'horizon, ni un souffle de vent pour la rafraîchir.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les airs pendant une fraction de seconde, qui parut une éternité pour Méya et pendant laquelle elle n'avait rien tenté. A présent, la douleur de ses muscles engourdis la tira de son état léthargique. Elle commença d'abord par se débattre mais en vain l'étau se resserrait d'avantage. Elle se sentait totalement impuissante et une envie d'abandonner effleura son esprit. Pourtant, une autre partie d'elle luttait toujours et luttait contre ce sentiment lâche, celui de s'avouer vaincu. Pour ça, il y avait une sorte de deux parties en Méya qui avaient toujours coexisté. La première était la moins courageuse, celle qui cherchait un amour et une tendresse maternelle perdue. Celle-ci s'avouait vaincu au moindre obstacle. L'autre était beaucoup belliqueuse, cherchant toujours à dépasser ses limites pour prouver et se prouver qu'elle n'était pas faible. Cette partie détestait la première et en éprouvait du mépris.

Justement, la partie guerrière de Méya commençait à prendre le dessus sur tout autre forme de sentiment. Méya se nourrit de ce sentiment d'impuissance pour augmenter sa rage et son énergie. Puis, tout devint noir pour Vegeta pendant une fraction de seconde. Méya avait réussi à se libérer de l'étau. En effet, une vague d'énergie terriblement puissante s'était libérée de son corps, forçant Vegeta à lâcher prise.

Libre de ses mouvements, Méya fonça vers Vegeta et lui enfonça un coup de pied dans le ventre. Celui-ci en cracha du sang. Mais Méya n'avait à peine commencé à s'amuser. Elle enchaîna par lui asséner une multitude de coups de poing. Le Prince, quant à lui, ne pouvait que subir les assauts forcenés de son adversaire. Pour l'instant, il n'entrevoyait aucune échappatoire. Méya lui décocha un uppercut puis un coup de pied. Vegeta démolit deux colonnes de pierre au passage. Méya toisait son adversaire ainsi perché dans le ciel. Une lueur bestiale brillait dans ses yeux ; tandis que ses cheveux noirs viraient petit à petit au rouge sang. Vegeta atterrit enfin sur le sol dur après avoir crée un large sillon. Sa tenue de combat était en lambeaux. Méya pointa sa main droite vers la Saiyan. A l'extrémité de chacun de ses doigts se forma une sphère rouge cerclée d'éclairs noirs. Les petites boules d'énergie de la taille d'une pomme filèrent à une vitesse ahurissante vers leur victime. Lorsque celles-ci le touchèrent, la terre gronda et se fissura, absorbant Vegeta. Celui-ci hurlait de douleur, comme si des courants électriques d'une intensité inimaginable parcouraient son corps.

Vegeta disparut du champ de vision de Méya.

_J'ai réussi. _Une expression de joie démoniaque se lit sur son visage, mais qui disparut aussitôt.

Des profondeurs de la terre provenaient un cri terrible. Méya vit la terre se fissurer, pire encore l'île se sépara en deux. Une lumière dorée scintillait au cœur de la terre avant de s'agrandir. Et enfin Méya le vit, lui, le Prince de tous les guerriers de l'espace, débordant de lumière, emplissant Méya de terreur.

_Je ne suis rien. Comment ai-je pu croire pouvoir le vaincre, lui !!_

Il se fit à sa hauteur. Le Vegeta qui était la devant ses yeux maintenant, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait envoyé au tapis auparavant. A présent, non seulement son apparence avait changé : ses cheveux étaient aussi brillants que les rayons du soleil, mais il avait gagné également en énergie. Méya éprouvait un profond respect pour celui qu'elle devait combattre.

Vegeta savait qu'à ce moment, il possédait le pouvoir de vie ou de mort à l'encontre de son adversaire. Il lui était tellement supérieur et pourtant il ne fit rien et attendit le moment fatidique.

Une nouvelle fois, la dualité qui siégeait au cœur de Méya était en pleine rivalité. Devait-elle renoncer maintenant ou se battre ?

Je suis faible, trop faible pour pouvoir rivaliser. Non, je suis plus fort que lui. Ce n'est qu'un simple vermisseau. C'est moi qui ne suis rien. Non. Si.

- Tu n'es aussi lâche que ton père l'était, argua Vegeta.

A ce moment là, elle se rappela une parole de son père.

« J'ai honte que tu sois ma progéniture, jamais tu ne seras digne de moi. Tu es lâche, comme l'était ta mère »

Une vague de rage emplit Méya. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle haine envers son père et ce dont il avait fait d'elle. Une personne que tout le monde répugnait. Les flammes noires enveloppant Méya se densifiait d'avantage et ses cheveux étaient maintenant complètement aussi rouges que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Méya ne pouvait plus contenir cette rage qui avait gagné tout son corps et son esprit. Lorsque Méya ne put plus contenir ses sentiments, il y eut comme une explosion, comme une sorte de champ d'énergie invisible.

Puis une nouvelle fois, à chacune des extrémités de ses doigts, une boule d'énergie se forma. Elle joignit ses deux mains et les dix petites sphères fusionnèrent. Il lui fallait une cible, contre laquelle elle pouvait déchaîner toute sa colère, et cette cible n'était autre que Vegeta.

Ce dernier savait que c'était la dernière étape à franchir. Qu'après ça, il aurait accompli sa tâche et sauver Méya.

Ainsi, il se prépara lui aussi. Il écarta ses deux bras au bout desquels se formèrent également deux sphères roses. De même, lorsqu'il joignit ses deux bras, celles-ci ne firent plus qu'un. Il concentre son énergie dans une boule. Mais il devait toutefois ne pas la rendre trop puissante.

Méya tendit ses paumes vers Vegeta. A ce moment, seule la vengeance l'animait et rien d'autre. La boule rouge encerclée d'éclairs noirs symbolisait toute sa souffrance et sa colère. Elle avait enfin réussi à enfermer tous ses démons intérieurs dans cette sphère et elle devait s'en débarrasser.

Les deux attaques jaillirent en même temps. Le soleil avait disparut et le ciel était maintenant couvert de nuages gris et menaçants enveloppant les deux adversaires d'ombres. Seuls ces deux faisceaux déchiraient le ciel et le calme environnant. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact, une onde de choc balaya toute forme de vie aux alentours, seuls les deux Saiyans flottaient dans les airs. Chacun déversait son énergie, Méya se vidait de son essence vitale mais peu lui importait. Elle était en train de gagner le combat le plus important de sa vie. Elle avait vaincre tous les démons qui la hantaient.

Puis soudain, une immense explosion se produisit, et tout disparut : les nuages furent comme balayés de la surface de la terre, l'île avait été réduit en poussière et les deux Saiyans tombaient, inconscients, dans le vide. Leurs chutes furent amorties par la mer, qui à présent les engloutissait avidement.

A demi éveillée, Méya distinguait les rayons du soleil filtrer dans l'eau, cette vue avait quelque chose de magique. Elle crut même un moment apercevoir sa propre mère penchée au dessus d'elle et lui murmurer doucement : « c'est bien l'heure, ma fille. » Puis, les ténèbres l'envahirent.

Vegeta sentait la fraîcheur de la mer et réveillait ses sens. Il eut d'abord comme un trou noir puis il se souvint de tout : des deux faisceaux, de l'explosion, de sa chute, de son dur contact avec l'eau et de sa mort certaine s'il ne sortait pas de là. Péniblement, il enfonça sa main dans une poche étroite, qui entra en contact avec un petit sac en velours. Il chercha l'ouverture et en sortit une sorte de graine qu'il avala sans plus attendre. Aussitôt, il sentit les effets de ce fameux haricot magique ; et retrouva illico sa pleine puissance. Avec rapidité et dextérité, il s'extirpa de l'eau. Puis, il scruta les alentours, mais ne vit aucun signe de vie Méya. Il se concentra donc pour localiser son énergie. Il eut quelques difficultés car, il ne resta un souffle de vie à la jeune fille.

Sans aucune hésitation, il replongea de nouveau dans l'eau glacée et lança des boules d'énergie un peu partout pour éclairer les profondeurs maritimes. Il était déjà à des centaines de mètres en dessus de la mère lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Lorsqu'il attrapa enfin son bras, il l'entraîna vers la lumière du jour. Vegeta déplora la destruction de l'île car il n'avait maintenant aucun endroit pour s'occuper de Méya. Il apercevait néanmoins au loin les contours d'une autre lui à quelques kilomètres à vol d'oiseau.

Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, il déposa enfin Méya sur le sol. Celle-ci demeurait toujours inconsciente. Il l'a retourna alors sur le ventre et commença à lui frapper le dos. C'était le seul geste de secours qu'on lui avait enseigné sur la planète Vegeta. Il cognait longtemps encore, quand enfin celle-ci remua et cracha toute l'eau qu'elle avait absorbée. Immédiatement, le Prince introduit un haricot magique dans la bouche. Immédiatement, elle reprenait enfin vie. Les joues s'empourprèrent et son souffle et son pouls devenaient à présent réguliers.

- Merci dit Méya timidement. Je ne sais pas que dire qu'autre.

- Alors ne dis rien, répliqua Vegeta d'un ton indifférent. A présent, nos chemins se séparent. Notre pacte est maintenant rompu.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit auparavant. Tu es très différente de ton père, ajouta Vegeta de sa voix rauque et si distante.

Puis, il s'envola.

- Tu retrouveras le chemin toute seule.

- Euh non, je préfèrerais revenir avec vous.

Vegeta ne répondit rien mais la jeune Saiyanne savait que ce silence équivalait à un oui. Ils prirent lentement et paisiblement la direction de la Capsule Corp.

Ils avaient parcourus le chemin du retour lorsque Méya sentit le besoin de se confier.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est à vous que je veux en parler en premier, entama timidement Méya.

Face au mutisme du Prince, elle enchaîna.

- Voilà, je vais …

Arrivée à l'orée de la ville, les deux Saiyans avaient convenus de se séparer.

- Tu es la Saiyanne la plus étonnante que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Adieu, Méya.

Puis, ils se serrèrent la main.

Méya ne répondit rien. Ils ne se reverront jamais mais ces paroles suffisaient.


End file.
